A Simple Question
by dramionerox
Summary: I then started to realize that I was staring at him... He was still waiting for an answer... And I couldn't say no... DracoHermione oneshot with an unexpected ending
1. Default Chapter

this is probably one of my best works YET! i hope that you guys love it as much as i do!

**Disclaimer : JK Rowling owns everything, not me. She's so magically talented, don't you think?**

* * *

He was right there  
Right in front of me  
Looking into my dull brown eyes  
While I,  
Looking into his deep pools of silver 

We were both alone in our private common room  
Each agreeing that we would have to be civil to each other  
To set as an example to the younger students (go figure)  
But we only did this when we were out in the public  
But when we are alone  
Whether it's in the hallway  
Or here in the common room  
We bicker as if nothing has ever changed between us

He has definitely changed for the past 6 years  
He rarely wore gel  
Because of his busy schedule and such  
His once dull piercing grey eyes  
Arenow a lovely silver  
He turned from a pale, short scrawny boy  
Into a tall well-developed man

I then started to realize that I was staring at him  
He was still waiting for an answer  
I looked away blushing  
And he smirked  
For he was so close  
I could feel his warm breath against my skin  
Licking his lips for every minute that passed  
Waiting for my response

But somehow  
I couldn't answer such a simple question  
Because I know that he said it with kindness  
It was all too much

I looked at him again  
He waslooking into my eyes with question  
Still waiting for my response  
And I just couldn't say no

"I…uh…well…"  
I was turning redder and redder by the second  
Looking down at the floor  
Away from his silver eyes  
I just couldn't say it  
For it was just a simple question  
A question that _anyone_ can answer  
…  
Not that he would ask _them_ (whoever it is)  
Because he asked _me  
_And I feel flattered that he asked _me  
_And not just some other girl  
But me

"Well…uh…you…"  
I just started blabbing  
But then  
He silenced me with a kiss  
I fell silent all of a sudden  
And I closed my eyes  
With no words to speak  
For my throat was dry  
And his lips were guarding me

He pulled away  
I opened my eyes slowly  
He was looking at me with emotion  
Kindness  
Love

But then I saw him looking at me strangely  
As if I were some alien  
That was all just a fantasy  
Or something  
I wish that never happened  
Because I must've looked like an idiot  
And he's still waiting for my answer  
I shouldn't keep him waiting

"Hermione,"  
"Draco?"  
"Well, can I?" He chuckled, slightly smiling  
Something that she had never seen him do before  
I smiled back at him  
Suddenly embarrassed that he was still waiting  
I found my words  
"Sure, you can borrow my notes."

* * *

**Author's Notes :** i just love this ending! 

please review for you like it, review if you dont like it, review if you love it, review if youre just bored, or just simply review because you're in the mood LOL


	2. Original

**Author's Note :** Sorry, this isn't the sequel, but it's a better version of ASQ. I loved the first one, but it looked sort of like an outline or something to me. I hope that you like it! More info at the bottom.

Oh, yeah. Some of you have been asking if I read Chicken Soup for the Teenage Soul because there's one with a similar ending to this. I got the idea from that, but I guess I forgot to credit it! Sooo...yeah. It's not exactly mine LOL

This is dedicated to those who like/have liked someone before and imagine themselves doing almost the exact same thing.

* * *

He was right there. 

He was standing right in front of me.

His steel grey eyes were boring into my own brown ones. My breath caught my throat as I felt his warm breath against the bare skin on my neck.

Now, don't jump into major conclusions.

Besides, why would _he_ be looking at me anyway?

It all started like this…

We were both alone in our own private common room, silently doing homework _separately_. Never on Earth would I do homework _with_ him because he is an arrogant prick. I have loathed him the moment he called me that…name in second year. First year, our paths never crossed---meaning that he has never said anything harsh against me…directly, at least.

I may be the smartest witch in our year, but that does not mean that I am perfect at everything I do. I need help every now and then and I usually ask help from Harry, Ron, or someone older than me because they have had experience with the homework. I usually prefer the latter because I always have the urge to throw a fit every time I see the smug looks on their faces when they know that I am having difficulty with something. However, since I am a seventh year student, there really is no one to turn to and asking a teacher is out of the question. After all, it is quite late at night and I didn't want to knock on the teacher's door asking for help on homework.

I was sitting on the floor doing my homework and I needed help with Arithmacy. I thought of going to the common room to ask for assistance from one of my Gryffindor friends, so I closed my book and stacked up my papers with my quill resting on the top.

I made a move to stand up, but I soon sat back down on the floor because I was too lazy to go all the way to the Gryffindor tower. Besides, everyone else must have been asleep already.

I sighed heavily, which caught his attention. I felt his eyes on the back of my head while I was trying not to look up and say something insulting to him.

I heard him sigh too and his chair creaked, which must have meant that he stood up. The soft steps of his expensive shoes tapped the hardwood flooring as he walked his way towards me.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" I snapped, fiddling with my quill once Malfoy stopped right behind me. I heard him sigh again and he sat on the couch behind me.

"Granger, I have a proposal," Malfoy said after a long pause. I raised my eyebrow, wondering why he didn't snap back at my question. I turned to him and I asked, "What?"

"I said, 'Granger, I want to be with you for the rest of my life,'" he said sarcastically. Shockingly, I blushed at his sarcastic statement. The room felt smaller and I had the sudden urge to fan myself and loosen my tie.

"I'm sorry, Malfoy. I don't date jerks…especially ferrets," I added as an afterthought and flashed him a smile. Instead of snapping back, he pursed his lips and kept quiet. He sighed for the third time that day and put his hands to his face. He brushed his hair back, making his hair looked messy in a neat way.

"See, Granger? We have to stop, for the sake of the younger students. Dumbledore cornered me in the hall---"

"Wait…what?" I asked, confused. What does he mean, "We have to stop"?

"Stop this…fighting, arguing, bickering, having the urge to hex each other to hell and back…Back to the story, Dumbledore cornered me in the hall and he talked about how some of the first years (sneaks) told him that we"---Malfoy pointed to himself and me---"were fighting. Dumbledore also said that the Professors had to take off many points from our house because we were arguing. I don't like this, but I am proposing a…" Malfoy looked up as if he was thinking, "truce."

I stared at him stupidly for a while, taking everything in. Arrogant Slytherin extraordinaire Draco Malfoy is asking Gryffindor bookworm Hermione Granger for a truce. What has happened to the world? Has hell frozen over?

Shaking my head from all of these questions, I looked at him and hesitantly put my hand out. He too hesitated before taking out his own hand and put his big hand into my small one. We shook hands and quickly let go, inwardly grimacing.

Reality hit me once we let go of each other's hands.

Draco Malfoy has changed.

Well, he didn't really _change_.

What I mean is that he isn't the same boy that I remember all those years ago.

He has definitely changed for the past six years. He rarely wore gel, mainly because of his busy schedule and such. His dull piercing grey eyes are now lovely silver, which you can stare forever at its beauty. When I was younger, I thought that he had the weirdest eyes ever. Now, I am admitting that I was wrong. Malfoy also turned from a pale, short scrawny boy into a tall, well-developed man.

It's shocking to face the reality that Draco Malfoy was…decent looking.

It's also shocking to realize that he has matured in a way. He, in a forced way, but he made the effort to, nonetheless, put all of his ego and beliefs aside for a minute to talk to me in a calm manner. If I did that, I would probably be thinking of Malfoy drowning in the middle of the lake.

Besides all of that, Malfoy did something much unexpected.

He smiled.

No, he smiled _at me_.

What took me more by surprise was that I found out that I fancied him.

…and that was how it all started.

I started to realize that I was staring at him.

He was still waiting for an answer.

I looked away blushing and he smirked.

He was far too close for her comfort. If he got any closer, I would have done something that I would have deeply regretted.

He was too close. I could feel his warm breath on my skin again, which made tingles run down my whole body, making me shiver in pleasure.

My eyes turned to his lips as he licked them every few seconds that passed. He was waiting for my response.

I desperately wanted to fan myself because I couldn't breathe or think a single straight thought. What ever happened to my wide vocabulary of words? Why aren't they working when I needed them most (except during NEWTs, of course)? I didn't spend my early years learning how to talk for nothing.

The strange thing is I couldn't answer him. The way he said it was all too much for me to bear. He said it with such…kindness that it is extraordinarily unbelievable, especially when it came from the mouth of Draco Malfoy. It was just too much.

I looked at his eyes again. His were filled with question, as if patiently waiting for my answer. I mean, it's not every day that the person you like comes up to you and talks to you.

He was still waiting for a response.

I couldn't say no.

"I…" I cleared my throat. "…uh…well…" I stuttered. I cursed inwardly as I turned redder and redder as the time flew by. I looked down away from his eyes and concentrated on all the little details of the hardwood floor, appearing as if it was the most interesting thing I have ever seen.

_Oh, great._ I thought. _I'm acting like Luna Lovegood: thinking that stupid, boring things are simply extraordinary and interesting._

I just couldn't say it. I wanted to laugh at the hilarity of the situation, but I would end up looking stupid in front of him. He would be freaked out at my sudden unexpected burst of laughter and he would probably never speak to me again.

I mean, it was _such_ a simple question! Why can't I just say "yes" or "no"? Even Crabbe _and_ Goyle could answer such a question!

…

Not that he would ask _them_. Because he asked _me_.

Me. Me. Me. Me. Me.

He asked _me_. Not Pansy. Not some Ravenclaw. But me.

I attempted to speak again, with these last thoughts boosting my confidence a little. "Well…uh…you…" I started blabbing stupidly and I wanted the floor to swallow me whole.

Before I had time to recover myself, the most wonderful thing happened to me.

He silenced me with a kiss.

I fell quiet and I closed my eyes. The kiss was filled with passion and emotion. His lips were soft and warm against my own lips.

My throat was dry and I was too shocked to respond. His lips were guarding mine and I have been dreaming of this since I fancied him earlier this year. His lips were soft and moist against my own. Warmth spread throughout my whole body as he gently kissed me.

I was about to respond the moment he pulled away. I slowly opened my eyes and met a pair of grey eyes looking back at me with emotion and kindness. There was a tingling sensation left on my lips and I liked them unconsciously.

"Hermione?"

I blinked and snapped back to reality. I blushed because he must've been saying my name for some time now. I saddened at that one small fact that I had to face.

He didn't kiss me.

It was all my imagination.

Sadly, imagination is different from reality.

"Hermione?" he asked softly.

My heart jumped when he said my name. It seemed…foreign and raw coming from him. He has never said my real name before. It was always "Granger" or (thank goodness not anymore) "Mudblood." I looked in his eyes and cleared my throat.

"Draco?" I asked just as softly.

"Well, can I?" He chuckled, slightly smiling. I have never seen him smile before. It was a nice change from the frowns, sneers, and smirks I have seen in the past years of knowing him. The next thing I knew, I found myself smiling back at him.

My eyes lit up as I remembered why he was here in the first place.

I smiled wider because I finally knew my answer.

"Sure, you can borrow my notes."

* * *

**Author's Note :** Sooo...what did you think? Better? Worse? More confusing? Well, please review! 

On the side note, probably about two weeks from now, I'm going to switch these two so that this one could be the first chap.


End file.
